totaldramachatfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Ali
Nanana, byłam pierwsza : D Ali (''taki skrót od imienia Alicja, bo nikomu się nigdy całego imienia pisać nie chce ;-; Luniuchy! ;_; '') ''- członkini drużyny "Złowieszczych Rosołów". Zazwyczaj nic nie robi, tylko zbija bąki, kiedy inni dzielnie pracują. Przepraszam, źle się wyraziłam. Zbiera kwiatki na łące, choć ma na nie uczulenie c: Na co dzień studiuje w Szkole Aktorskiej. Uwielbia zbierać i wąchać kwiatki sztuczne xd. Wierzy (choć w małym stopniu ;-;), że uda jej się osiągnąć zwycięstwo. Marzy, by kiedyś grać w teatrze "7 piętro", lub występować w filmach, w Hollywoood. Uda jej się? ;-; Jest singlem ;-; Jej partnerem jest kwiatek do włosów Według Titiego xdxd Zeswatał nas ;-; . Jej największą idolką jest Ewelina Lisowska why not? xd. Wygląd Włosy Włosy Alicji są zawsze pofalowane. Nie wyjdzie z obozu/pokoju? Nie wiem jak to będzie wyglądać ;-; zanim nie ogarnie swojej głowy. Zwykle jest tak, że śpi z rozpuszczonymi, przez co potem nie może ich rozczesać. Są one w kolorze jasnego blondu. Sięgają one mniej więcej do jej ramion. Są bardzo gęste i mocne. Zawsze ma na głowie kwiatka w kolorach czerwonym i żółtym. Ludzie uważają, że jej włosy są idealne do czesania. Wiele osób bardzo podziwia jej włosy, lecz ona mówi, że wcale nie są takie wspaniałe. Twarz Oczy pożeraczki rosołów są średniej wielkości. Są w kolorze jasnego błękitu. Posiada ona bardzo długie rzęsy, ale mimo to uwielbia je malować. Jej makijaż to najczęściej długie rzęsy pomalowane czarną maskarą i kreska zrobiona eye-linerem. Niezbyt pracochłonny makijaż, ale za to efektowny. Usta Ali są małe. Ale za to mają bardzo ładny odcień. Różowo - czerwony. Mimo to uwielbia je malować. Karnacja i sylwetka thumb|214px|Nananan Rosoły Górą c: Ali ma dość jasną karnację. Nie odbiega za bardzo od innych ludzi kolorem skóry. Jej atutem jest to, że bardzo szybko i ładnie się opala. Jest ona chuda. Lecz nogi są troszeczkę grubsze, choć nikt na to nie zwraca uwagi. Ubiór Alicja uważa, że żeby być lubianym trzeba się porządnie ubierać. Albo Conversy i bluza z Nike wraz z rurkami, albo śliczna niebieska, falbaniasta sukienka z fioletowymi baletkami. Ala ubiera się bardzo różnie, zależy od okazji. Ubiera się ładnie, zarówno skromnie. Śledzi wszystkie najnowsze trendy i bez internetu dostaje depresji. Fejsbuuuś, gdzie jesteś?! ;_; Opisałam Ci ją dość dokładnie. Teraz ją znajdź xd ↗ Będzie to trudne, zwłaszcza, że jej jeszcze nie widziałeś c: Osobowość Poczucie humoru Alicja ma taki talent, gdyby go nie miała to byłaby jak koleżanka z jej klasy ;__________; że jak coś powie to ludzie się śmieją i jak usłyszy suchara to sucharów NIGDY PRZENIGDY nie powtórzy, bo wyszłaby za jej gópią koleżankę kompletną ofiarę losu. No sorry, ale moja koleżanka z klasy umie wykrzyczeć na cały głos na matmie "ŁIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII jestem fajnaaa! Taakkk! :D:D:D:D" -_________________- Dzięki temu ma większe grono znajomych i jest z tego bardzo zadowolona. Zachwalanie wszystkiego Alicja jest bardzo pozytywną osobą, która wszystko zachwala. Jak coś jej się podoba to może na to patrzeć godzinami. Niektóre osoby to już po prostu wkurza, no bo jak można w kółko wszystko chwalić? masakra.. ;____; Ale w sumie ludzie się już do niej przyzwyczaili. Niektóre osoby lubią być chwalone, przez co postawa tej, takiej dziewczynki studentki aktorstwa im się podoba. Samokrytyka Niby Alicja wszystko zachwala. Tak, wszystko tylko nie siebie. Dla siebie Ala jest bardzo surowa. Każdy szczegół jest dwa razy ogarniany, ale mimo wszystkiego i tak jest źle, denerwuje się i ma focha na samą siebie wat? ;-;. Już ludzie zniosą to zachwalanie, ale samokrytyka to już poniżej wszystkiego. Zdajecie sobie sprawę, że pisząc to, znów się krytykuję? Why? ;_; . Gadulstwo Ala jest straszliwą gadułą. Mówi, mówi i mówi tak naprawdę o niczym. Kiedy się rozgada to musi dokończyć, bo inaczej ... nie chcesz być na miejscu osoby, która jej nie wysłuchała ;-;. Choć czasami jej opowieści są (według niej) ciekawe. Jak to ona mawia: : '''Ali': Zawsze mam fascynujące opowieści, prawda? I kiedy już nie mają nerwów mówią, że tak, a ona w tym czasie zapo mina o czym mówiła c:. xd Strachliwość thumb|314px|"Siostro.. Pacz jakie ładne kwiatki.. ;-;"Alicja boi się bardzo wielu rzeczy, a w szczególności lekarzy. Wydawało jej się, że Siostra Agnes jest bardzo miłą pielęgniarką, jednak kiedy przyszła do niej, a ta wyskoczyła z igłą, przestraszona Ala pobiegła w popłochu do obozu. Następnego dnia wzięła kwiatki w nadzieji, że Agnes będzie miła i przyjmie je odpuszczając wzamian zastrzyk ale...niestety to tylko pogorszyło jej sytuacje ;-;-;. Studia Ali uczęszcza do szkoły aktorskiej. Była pewna, że będzie tam świetnie i pozna wielu przyjaciół. Niestety.. Na uczelnie trafiła z największymi kretynami na świecie. Nic nie umieją, a Alicja nie ma zielonego pojęcia, jak oni się tam dostali ;_;. Na szczęście od czasu do czasu przyjeżdża do nich Domi na praktyki, aby na przykład napisać jak wyszło im nowe przedstawienie. Wtedy Ali i Domi obgadują ;-; gadają godzinami. Niestety szybko nadchodzi moment, gdy musi wracać i wtedy znów rutyna z gółupią klasą... Ale Ala stara się czerpać radość z życia i nie zwracać uwagi na tych.. ten.. no.. ;-; Co jak wygra? Jak Ali wygra pojedzie do Holywood i nagra swoją zacną biografię. Paczajcie i podziwiajcie xd a potem kupi kilka tysięcy koszyków z kwiatkami i będzie ubarwiać świat c: Przypisy Kategoria:Złowieszcze Rosoły Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie Żeńskie